


I Am Many Things

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Compulsive Heterosexuality, F/M, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Arophobia, Internalized Queerphobia, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Queer Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: But oh, how I would love to be yours.
Series: Poetry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 5





	I Am Many Things

Make waves over my thin ice,

melt the facade they’ve frozen me into,

join me in the ocean and I’ll show you where I hide.

I promise I am more underneath the tumultuous tide.

Make waves against my icebergs,

crash against my pain

and perhaps my sharp edges can be healed with enough of your rain.

I don’t need you;

the earth has never needed the sky.

But water is only blue when it reflects the sky's light

and I would do anything to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> 12/1/18


End file.
